


Heal My Morty

by DonaldTrumpsasshole



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: M/M, Pocket Morty, pocket mortys - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-20 16:18:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12436740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DonaldTrumpsasshole/pseuds/DonaldTrumpsasshole
Summary: Rape/non-conandUnderage (because theirs not a specific age for Morty in this and Morty is 14 to 17 in the show so maybe he's about 15 here)





	Heal My Morty

**Author's Note:**

> Rape/non-con
> 
> and
> 
> Underage (because theirs not a specific age for Morty in this and Morty is 14 to 17 in the show so maybe he's about 15 here)

"He-UUurp-re heal my morty, now"

Rick picked morty up by his underarms, mortys legs tucked up under themselves as he was picked up by rick and given to surgeon rick.

"R-RICK! wait n-no Rick please"

"God morty don't be suck a fu-UUURrp-ckin baby"

Surgeon rick took the young boy, carrying morty, his legs wrapped around the older mans waist.

Surgeon rick carried morty to a back door, his hands on mortys hips and his posture attentive.

He went through the door and closed it behind himself, surgeon rick placed morty on a cot and climbed on top of him. Hovering above morty, his legs under mortys and morty spread eagle.

"Heh take your clothes off, you know how this works Morty"

Morty unbuttoned his pants slowly, shakily he unzipped the fly then morty took his shoes and socks off. Morty slid his hands in the waist band of his jeans and pushed them off and onto the floor.

Surgeon rick slid his hand under mortys shirt and pushed it up feeling mortys stomach, he rubbed the outline of a particularly nasty scratch and took off mortys shirt.

Surgeon ricks thumb went to mortys nipple, rubbing, flicking, and abusing the flushed red nub.

Sergeon rick smirked and looked at morty in the eyes, morty knew what that meant, so he leaned up and wrapped his hands around the surgeons neck. Morty kissed the old man, his tongue instantly going into mortys mouth and roaming everywhere.

Morty moaned enjoying himself of a slight second as he closed his eyes, tasting surgeon ricks mouth. 

He tastes of vodka, but he smells of medicine, plastic, and rubber gloves.

Surgeon rick leads his hands down mortys back and into mortys underwear.

Morty forces himself to think of the old man on top of him as some one else, hell anybody else, but the surgeon looks so much like his grandpa that morty finds himself thinking of rick. He thinks of rick kissing him, biting his lip just like surgeon rick is.

Morty moaned shivering, he curved his back as the surgeons cold hands slid into his boxers. Fingers cuping around mortys cheeks, one finger rubbing his hole.

Surgeon rick pushed the tip of his pointer finger in raw, morty squeezed his eyes and clenched tight, now suddonly aware that this was not his rick and never would be.

He took what little of his finger was in morty out then the elder layed morty on his back, morty now fearful of what the rick on top of him was going to do.

Surgeon rick grabbed a bottle of lube off of a side table and coated his cock with it, he closed it and took his shoes off then lifted up his skirt.

With nothing under the skirt the old man guided the tip of his cock to mortys hole, he pushed and proded at the orifice. The tip of his cock slid in and morty made a distressed keening sound at the breach.

Sugeon rick pushed his hips in steadily, morty felt the slide of the surgeons cock and held his arms close together, panicked and alert.

The surgeons cock was almost at the hilt, he pulled out and pushed back in easily, he looked up at morty eyes, closed, head turned away, and crying hard. Mortys chest was heaving and he was sniveling, hickups could be heard from the child as surgeon rick took hold of his hips.

Finger nails dug tight and hands locked in place, mortys hips already pulsing with displeasure as this rick pulled morty closer to himself.

Surgeon rick fucked into morty hard and unforgiving, morty cried out, yelping and grabbing the sheets under himself.

Morty could feel his own walls being forced open and stretched to their limits around the cock. The rick above morty bucked into the taught hole, clenching and unclenching.

The surgeon put his hand around mortys dick, the lube already slick in his hand, he slid his hand up and down mortys semi hard dick.

Morty was in pain and he hated every aspect of it, doing this every time morty was hurt was exhausting and left morty feeling emotionally distraught.

Surgeon ricks grip on mortys hips tightened unbearably so and mortys noises slurred as his head spinned.

The surgeon halted and turned to face the door, morty heard a faint yell from out side the door but the rick above him heard mortys rick yelling at him to hurry 'whatever the fuck he was doing' up.

Surgeon rick turned back to the morty and slid back in, he pulled out fast and forced himself into morty again. He set an excruciating pace and jurked morty off fast. Morty focused on his dick, the peasure felt wrong but he focused on it anyway.

Morty moamed, grabbing the pillow under his head to squeeze and tug at. Mortys moans came out in sobs as he bucked into Surgeon ricks hand.

Morty chased his orgasm, keening, whining, and writhing, trying hard to reach some form of real pleasure. 

The surgeon pushed in hard and stopped, in to the hilt he came hard, his thick liquid shot against mortys walls and settled inside of the young boy.

Surgeon rick twisted his wrist and Morty came with a loud shout, his cum getting all over his chest and stomach.

Surgeon rick pulled out and put new gloves on, he brushed off his skirt and top, he put mortys pants and shirt back on. The older man didn't care how the clothes were put on because he grabbed a syringe, it had pink and purple swirling together in it and stabbed it into morty below his collar line.

Morty gasped and looked up at surgeon rick, in that moment he pulled the syringe out, mortys clothes became clean and mortys color was back. He stoped panting, his bruises' and scratches were gone, vanished but still there in mortys mind. 

Morty was picked up and carryed through the doors, into the main desk and held out for rick to grab and set on mortys feet.

Morty was barely able to walk as rick walked away from the healing center and to a bigger open area with a portal. Morty followed rick into the portel, morty reflected and though about surgeon rick and what he did. 

Morty guesses that thats why the healing center is free.


End file.
